De amores no correspondidos
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Drabbles basados en los amores no correspondidos en el mundo SAO
1. Klein

_._

_~De amores no correspondidos~_

_._

* * *

_1)_

La ves allí, alta, esbelta, hermosa. Te resulta casi imposible entender que pueda existir una mujer tan hermosa en ese mundo, donde las pocas jugadoras que tienes el placer de conocer se quedaron relegadas en la ciudad de los Inicios. Y sabes que ninguna de ellas podría competir jamás con su grado de belleza.

Sin embargo ella es la única mujer allí en ese lugar repleto de hombres. La has visto muchas veces en aquellas reuniones estratégicas de limpieza entre un piso y otro donde lleva la voz cantante. Y te das cuenta que no eres el único que ha puesto sus ojos en ella. Rodeada de un ambiente oportunamente masculino, es casi lógico que todos los presentes la vean con admiración, deseo, y quizás hasta _lujuria._

Lo peor es que no puedes culparlos por pensar así de ella. Tú más que nadie eres bien consciente de ello. Y es que el uniforme que usa, emblema inconfundible del gremio al que pertenece, apenas y le hace justicia a su figura, dejando poco y nada a la imaginación. Abrazando impúdicamente su silueta, dejando sus largas piernas al descubierto ¿Cómo aquellos buitres no habrían de admirar ese cuerpo que no está conformado por un número de polígonos prediseñados por un sistema, sino que es algo absolutamente real y palpable?

Su carácter es férreo, tenaz, decidido, y quizás algo obstinado. _Por algo es la subcomandante _te reprendes mentalmente. Y aunque ella no sabe tu nombre, tú si sabes el suyo. Asuna.

Asuna.

_Asuna_. Lo repites y suena delicioso, y suave, y fácil, y perfecto a tu paladar...

_...Y parece resonar en los cielos de Aincrad como el vuelo suspendido de un ave... majestuoso, infinito..._

Pero no puedes darte el lujo de llamarla por su nombre. Primeramente porque nunca los han presentado, y en segundo lugar porque Asuna apenas nota que existes. En las reuniones de _Clearers _ella se rodea de su gremio, expone su plan, da las órdenes precisas y espera que todos estén de acuerdo con lo que ha decidido, apenas intercambia palabras con el resto de los jugadores. Es lógico que no sepa quien eres pese a que has estado ahí, piso tras piso, y en cada batalla han solicitado tu presencia y apoyo. Pero ella no te conoce.

A veces piensas que esa muchacha vive abocada a su puesto, al trabajo que realiza concienzudamente para su gremio. Que no disfruta del mundo virtual que los rodea. Ese mundo que a pesar de ser una asquerosa trampa mortal, también es hermoso y cálido...

Y de pronto sientes que harías cualquier cosa con tal de verla sonreír. Porque estas convencido de que debe tener la sonrisa más hermosa de Aincrad.

Pero del dicho al hecho hay un largo trecho. Y entiendes que aquel es un sueño que jamás podrás llevar a cabo a menos que te decidas a hacer algo. Pero cada vez que das un paso hacia ella para entablar un diálogo, algo que le diga que también estás aquí, el fuego impetuoso de sus ojos color miel, y su personalidad avasallante parece ahogarte, haciendo que olvides el bien planeado discurso de presentación, ese que tanto resultado te da en el mundo real y que ahí sin embargo te obliga a tragar tus acciones y dejar el intento para mañana.

_Mañana_ te plantarás frente a ella con orgullo y decisión. Usarás esos modales elegantes y caballerosos y le harás notar tu presencia.

Mañana le dirás que tu nombre es Klein.

* * *

_Nota:_

_Esta es una serie corta de Drabbles que se me ocurrió hace tiempo, y que hoy por bronca (mi pc se rompio así que todos mis proyectos de SAO quedaron sepultados ahí dentro!) me propuse hacer y como no quería dejar esta semana sin subir alguito, decidi empezar con esta serie de amores NO correspondidos de los personajes de SAO xD_

_El primero de esta lista es Klein (a quien adoro!) y conociendo su lado casanova asumo que fue obvio el que se haya quedado deslumbrado por nuestra linda subcomandante, hasta que se dio cuenta que ella no tenía ojos más que para el espadachín negro._

_En fin, 'Catorce Días de Honeymoon' se demorará dos semanas más, porque la que viene me iré de vacaciones y ya no podre actualizar, aunque si seguiré SUS actualizaciones. Una vez deseo agradecer el que sigan escribiendo para este maravilloso fandom, y animo a aquellos que leen de esta preciosa pareja se atrevan a escribir de ellos!_

_Buena suerte, gracias por tanto (?)_

_Reviews? Y nos vemos en dos semanas n_n_

* * *

_Sumi Chan _


	2. Kirito

_._

_~ De amores no correspondidos~_

_._

* * *

_2)_

Lo primero que te llamó la atención de ella fueron sus ojos. Azules, cristalinos como un sereno estanque. Inocentes. Tan puros. Lo cruento de ese mundo de muerte aún no había llegado a oscurecer la luz de su mirada, y de algún modo querías que se conservara así.

Luego, conforme fuiste conociéndola un poco más, el resto de su persona fue conquistándote lentamente: linda sonrisa, labios delgados, cabello suave. Cuerpo frágil.

Y quizás fue ese último detalle (esa fragilidad innata que parecía emanar de toda ella) lo que te hubo cautivado a tal punto que deseabas protegerla hasta de ti mismo.

Compartías con ella todo el tiempo gracias al gremio que los amparaba. _Los gatos negros de la Luna llena_, era un grupo pequeño muy por debajo de tu nivel actual. Pero había algo que te obligaba a estar con ellos... ¿Ella? ¿Fue esa tímida joven quien te obligó a mentir sobre tu verdadero nivel dentro del juego?

Inconscientemente sabes que así fue.

Sachi, así se llamaba ella, diaba ese mundo y no se cansaba de hacertelo saber de todas las formas posibles. Lo que obligó a que tú adoptaras el rol de su guardián, de su protector. Ocasionando que ambos se acercaran un poco más, al punto de estar juntos todo el tiempo... ¿Y si pasaban tantos momentos juntos durante el día porque no habrian de hacerlo también durante la noche? Así que muy pronto empezaron a dormir juntos. Pero no en el sentido pervertido de la palabra, sino como dos amigos cercanos que necesitaban brindarse contención...

Pese a que no podías negar la incomodidad que sentiste la primera vez que ella compartió tu cama, y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Sachi era una mujer, y tú un hombre con sus hormonas despertando. Tenía que ver con que logicamente entablar una relación en SAO era lo último de tu lista de cosas a realizar. Tenía que ver con que esa era una situación bizarra, con que ellos eran inferiores a ti, con que nunca dejaste de subir de nível durante las noches, porque a pesar de estar con ellos, con _ella_, aún seguías preocupándote por mantener tu lugar en las líneas delanteras a sus espaldas.

Sin embargo, y para ser justos, no podías negar que ella te inspiraba algo que no entendías. Conforme los días transcurrían y ustedes disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, ese agridulce vínculo los estrechaba más y más. ¿Era simpatía, amistad, cariño? ¿O tal vez algo más profundo?

Nunca lo supiste a ciencia cierta, pero intuías que exactos sentimientos experimentaría Sachi también a juzgar por el calor de sus ojos cada vez que te miraba, por la sonrisa cómplice o el tímido rubor de sus mejillas cada vez que salían a entrenar.

Sin duda, la joven tenía el mismo torbellino de emociones que tú, y secretamente estaba esperando que como el caballero que eres dieras el primer paso para aclararlo.

_Quien sabe y la historia hubiera sido muy diferente a como sucedió en realidad..._

Pero lo cierto fue que cuando te decidiste a hablar con ella y esclarecer lo que ocurría, el destino decidió quitártela, y no solo a Sachi, sino al gremio entero, el que no pudiste salvar de la trampa mortal que cayeron durante una incursión al laberinto del piso 27. Teniendo el horrible -horrible- placer de ver a cada uno de ellos morir frente a tus ojos, sin que pudieras hacer algo para evitarlo.

Y no fue solo la muerte de Sachi, Tetsuo, Ducker y Sasamaru, tus compañeros de gremio lo que te shockeó. Lo peor fue transmitirle la noticia a Keita -su líder- quien en esa ocasión no estaba con ustedes, y confesarle la verdad, al menos tu parte de verdad en todo ese asunto. Él tampoco soportó el peso de lo ocurrido y terminó suicidándose, no sin antes echarte la culpa de la muerte de todos. De la muerte de Sachi en realidad.

Ahora mientras vuelves a tu casa en Algade, ese sitio del que nunca jamás debiste salir, recuerdas tus palabras de esa mañana, cuando salían de cacería alegremente, y Sachi y tú iban detrás del grupo viéndose con timidez. Sin embargo todo parece una neblina, algo lejano y extraño. Fruto de tu subconsciente o algo así.

_\- Sachi hay algo que quiero decirte..._

_\- Yo también quiero decirte algo importante Kirito. Cuando regresemos podremos hablar con más tranquilidad._

Y el recuerdo se hizo pequeño. Tan pequeño hasta que desapareció.

* * *

_Nota:_

_Buenas tardes gente! Sumi Chan aquí reportándose con el 2do capitulo del melodrama de la tarde xD_

_En esta ocasión vengo a ahondar un poco en este fallido romance, del que algunos dicen que Sachi fue el primer gran amor de Kirito, y donde otros dicen que solo la quería como una amiga (antes de que me pregunten yo opino que él la quería como amiga, y solo deseaba protegerla. Hasta ahí llegaba su devoción por ella) en fin, no me maten soy KiriAsu hasta el final! (por más final que sea en las novelas, eso no apartará mi amor por este adorable par)_

_Fue bastante complicado expresar el cariño de Kirito hacia Sachi sin sonar demasiado ambiguo, pero en este escrito se sentía... ahm... fascinado por ella._

_Bien! Ya he vuelto de mis vacaciones :D esta semana esperen el segundo cap de ¿Tan solo Amigos? y haré el intento de subir Honeymoon, pese a que mi compu sigue en reparación..._

_El próximo 'Amor no correspondido' será de Asuna, finalmente mi adorable niña hará aparición aquí._

_Nos estamos viendo pronto!_

* * *

_Sumi Chan_


	3. Silica

_._

_~De amores no correspondidos~_

_._

* * *

_3)_

Ella siempre se sintió inferior.

Viniendo de una familia de muchas mujeres, y por extraño que parezca, ella era la mayor de tres hermanas y aún así no podía encontrar su lugar en el mundo.

El ser la mayor de tres niñas no tenía nada de beneficioso. Se esperaba demasiado de ella, y Sílica sentía que por más esfuerzo que pusiera jamás alcanzaría las expectativas que su familia había puesto sobre si.

Debía ser fuerte, valiente, osada. Rasgos que no encajaban para nada con su persona. Era pequeña (mucho más de lo que se hubiera esperado para su edad) frágil, timida y quizás algo torpe. Se sentía como una mujer encerrada en el cuerpo de una niña, añorando una pubertad que nunca llegaba a salvarla. ¡Hasta sus hermanas -menores que ella- lucían una figura envidiable, y una belleza estilizada, y muy femenina!

Por ende era lógico que comparada con ellas se viera angulosa, desgraciada y fea.

Entonces cuando oyó del mundo de Sword Art Online no dudó en adquirir una copia. Era el primer VRMMO que jugaba en su vida y amó eso de poder crearse un avatar distinto a la realidad... y entonces fue obvio lo que sucedió.

El avatar que eligió era todo lo contrario a su yo real: alta, esbelta, voluptuosa. Allí era la mujer que deseaba ser. Se sentía segura, consciente por fin de su femineidad y de su atractivo.

Sin embargo como la Cenicienta del cuento, el hechizo no duró más que unas pocas horas.

Luego que Kayaba apareciera armando un revuelo, manifestando sus intenciones egoístas, Sílica se encontró otra vez con su cuerpo real (esa horrible e insignificante apariencia de nena de escuela primaria) presa en un mundo de muerte.

Y entonces su seguridad se vino abajo porque todos a su alrededor vieron lo que tanto anhelaba esconder. Y tuvo miedo, y se odió, y odió todo eso.

Y se echó a llorar porque realmente a pesar de tener catorce años todavía era una niña, y tenía miedo de morir.

Pero el tiempo pasó y de a poco hizo de tripas corazón y aprendió a sobrevivir conllevando todos sus traumas. De pronto ya no era tan malo el que tuviera una apariencia aniñada, gracias a eso obtuvo numerosos beneficios al punto de ser considerada una _Idol_, no al extremo de la señorita Asuna (famosa por su belleza y valentía) pero Sílica tenía sus propios seguidores.

Y a Pina. Su única amiga real dentro de SAO.

Fue gracias a ella que conoció a su primer amor platónico. Porque eso fue Kirito para Sílica: un amor inalcanzable, un amor de verano. Algo que entendía que jamás sucedería más que en sus propios sueños. Porque a juzgar por como él se comportaba con ella lo dejaba demasiado en claro; le hablaba y la protegía de un modo casi paternal. Como si fuera su hermano mayor. Porque eso era lo que veía en ella: le recordaba a su pequeña hermana del mundo real, y no se cansaba de repetírselo.

Él era valiente, seguro de si. Osado. Como el príncipe azul de las novelas románticas que tanto le gustaba leer, donde el gallardo protagonista saltaba todo tipo de obstáculos para salvar a la damisela en peligro, la cual luego acabaría robándole el corazón.

Y así fue realmente como ese joven intrépido llegó a su vida para salvarla literalmente de morir, y devolverle la vida de Pina, su más querida y preciada amiga. Cumpliendo con gallardía su papel de héroe, todo menos lo de ella adueñándose de su corazón...

Así que estaba fascinada. Abrumada. Encandilada por Kirito. ¿Y quien no?

Lo curioso de todo fue que no se sintió pequeña, ni fea, ni desgraciada. La actitud del espadachín -tímida a veces, superior y fuerte otras tantas- la hacía sentir bien consigo misma. La ayudaba a reconciliarse con sus traumas, como si fuera absolutamente normal que un chico estuviera ahí para defenderla, cuidarla y protegerla.

Como lo haría un hermano mayor.

Y luego que su aventura con él terminó, y mucho, mucho tiempo después volvió a verlo a veces acompañado de la linda señorita Asuna, y la sonrisa tonta le despuntaba en la cara, Sílica sabía (y se sentía en extremo tranquila y satisfecha) que él también experimentaba traumas similares a los de ella, y que a su vez él había encontrado a alguien que lo hacía sentir bien consigo mismo. Esa sonrisa demasiado grande y difícil de contener, junto al brillo cálido de su mirar de acero así lo ameritaba.

Entonces Sílica lo saludaba levemente con un mohín risueño, agradeciendo silenciosamente la suerte que tenía de conocerlo, y mientras se alejaba con Pina posada en su hombro, se repetía a si misma la promesa que él le había hecho de encontrarse en el mundo real.

Donde él le había jurado que seguiría velando por ella como lo haría un hermano mayor.

* * *

_Nota:_

_Sé que prometí que hoy vendría con la historia de Asuna, pero cuando me senté a escribir esto fue lo que salió! Y además porque la historia de Asuna será triste y como que todavía no estoy preparada para su drama xD_

_Sé que di varios manotazos de ahogados con este... realmente no conozco (o no recuerdo) como está conformada la familia de Keiko chan (alias Sílica) así que le inventé un par de hermanitas menores jejeje. Y También porque de las que integran el harem de Kirito san, es la que mejor me cae... (Liz también me caía bien, pero vi unos caps del juego Hollow Fragments y... ya dejó de caerme bien. ¡O sea aún quieres conquistar a Kirito sabiendo que su novia es tu mejor amiga! Con amigos así realmente...) O Asuna es ciega, es demasiado buena, o no sé. En fin. Terminado de hacer mi descargo xD_

_Sé que prometí la semana pasada subir ¿Tan solo amigos? y aún lo tengo presente, es solo que el capitulo me está quedando más largo de lo que esperaba y creo que tendré que cortarlo en alguna parte coherente. Sin embargo no se preocupen que esta semana lo tendrán online! Sobre Catorce días no puedo prometer nada porque mi pc sigue en reparación... sí que el service tecnologico es lento... pero espero lo que sea con tal de no perder nada de lo que tenía ahi dentro T.T_

_En fin, gracias por los reviews. Estoy feliz de ver como el fandom sigue llenándose, espero se animen a escribir más! Si necesitan ayuda o una beta aquí estoy! Me encantaría ayudar :D pueden encontrar el link de mi face en mi profile._

_Muchas gracias!_

* * *

_Sumi chan_


	4. Asuna

_._

_~De amores no correspondidos~_

_._

* * *

_4)_

\- Lo siento, pero no estoy de acuerdo...

Asuna se tragó la irritación que sintió al oír esa voz firme interrumpiendo su explicación. Armándose de la paciencia que no tenía se giró en dirección de quien había hablado.

\- ¿Y puedo preguntar porqué?

\- Me parece en extremo arriesgado, y no contamos con un frente lo suficientemente fuerte.

\- ¿Dudas de nuestra capacidad?

\- No estoy diciendo eso- si la muchacha estaba perdiendo la paciencia, visiblemente él también la estaba perdiendo. A juzgar por la extraña pasividad con que estaba mirándola se podría adivinar su genuina expresión de aburrimiento.

\- Si no estas de acuerdo con mis ordenes te invito a retirarte- le dijo y todo el mundo se calló al oír su frase determinante.

Él le sonrió en una mueca altanera -No espero que me invites, puedo hacerlo por mismo.

-De todas formas ni siquiera eres imprescindible _espadachín negro_.

El joven la miró por sobre su hombro por algunos segundos antes de salir de la mazmorra donde se realizaba la reunión.

Asuna ignoró el terror general que se apoderó de todos conforme la silueta del joven desaparecía e hizo lo posible por mostrarse segura y tranquila ante los ojos que la veían con desesperación y desamparo.

Y por supuesto, ella como la grandiosa líder que era, salió a la conquista del nuevo piso sin dudar. Confiando ciegamente en los jugadores que peleaban a su lado palmo a palmo, y sin detenerse a pensar que un mísero error podría cobrarse la vida de cualquiera de esos hombres. Pero la victoria estuvo a su favor. Ya luego pensaría sus equivocaciones. De momento quería disfrutar de su triunfo -frágil y exhausta- pero triunfo al fin, y sin la valiosa ayuda de aquel espadachín tambien conocido como el _Beater._

_._

_._

_._

La pesadilla -la misma pesadilla noche tras noche- la despertó. Se encontraba bañada en sudor y temblaba como una hoja sacudida por el viento. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos antes de levantarse, el visor le marcaba que eran las 3 am, por lo que sin perder más tiempo se vistió con su ropa diaria, y salió de la pequeña posada en la que estaba quedándose, como siempre que salía a esa hora, el NPC que cuidaba del lugar le recomendó que tuviera cuidado. Asuna lo ignoró y usando un cristal de salto se dirigió al piso 28. La planicie de lobos era un buen lugar para subir de nivel y adquirir exp, además de que necesitaba entrenar.

Sin embargo mientras descendía colina abajo, y la luna iluminaba de manera fantasmal el camino por delante, quizás aún estaba cansada, o sus sentidos adormilados, el hecho fue que no vio venir al inmenso lobo carmesí hasta que lo tuvo encima, y se vio incapaz de desenvainar su estoque. Y todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, algo -o alguien- la jaló hacia un lado, y ella vio como la hoja de una espada cargaba un skill y el furioso animal era cortado por la mitad, para luego desaparecer en el acto.

Alzó la cabeza, desorientada por el rumbo de los acontecimientos y el corazón se le fue a los pies. Allí extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse estaba aquel odioso espadachín negro con una mueca irónica.

\- Debería poner un poco más de atención, Vicecomandante.

Ella no se dio cuenta de como estaba sentada en el suelo, hasta que el viento helado de la noche se hizo eco en sus piernas desnudas. Las cuales cerró abochornada y rechazando la invitación del muchacho, quien seguía inclinado frente a ella, se levantó torpemente. Pero sus extremidades debieron de hallarse muy entumecidas por la caída, porque al segundo siguiente él la atrapó con un brazo evitando que volviera a caerse.

Y eso fue demasiado humillante para ella, el rostro perplejo de ese sucio beater, que la veía con indiferencia y confusión... y su propio corazón traidor latiendo desenfrenado ante una cercanía vergonzosa. Como pudo se separó de él, y fingiendo un gran aplomo caminó cuesta abajo, dispuesta a desquitarse con algunos lobos su afrenta. Y lo logró, esa noche venció su propio record. Cuando miró hacia atrás, hacia donde ese imbécil se hubo quedado, este había desaparecido. Asuna no supo si sentirse aliviada o decepcionada.

_._

_._

_._

\- No estoy de acuerdo con tu manera de pensar.

Asuna lo miró frunciendo los labios. Contó mentalmente hasta diez, y con toda la calma posible le explicó lo obvio -Soy la vicecomandante a cargo de esta misión y cumplirás mis ordenes.

Él no se inmutó ante sus palabras -¿En que momento de esta reunión la vicecomandante perdió su corazón al punto de querer exterminar los NPCs para obtener la victoria?.

\- ¿Qué...?- se mordió el labio inferior como previniéndose de gritar.

\- Que no tienes corazón, que eres una desalmada...

Aquello fue suficiente para la chica, sin pensar que hacía, o porqué, desplegó su menú y ante los aullidos del resto de los jugadores, lo retó a un duelo. Y hubiera ganado, de hecho estaba muy segura de que tenía la victoria asegurada gracias a su envidiable velocidad, sino fuera porque el espadachín negro le hizo creer que usaría otra espada, y haciendo una finta imaginaria la que la muchacha creyó, él terminó golpeándola y haciéndose acreedor del triunfo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Empero, el joven no tuvo ganas de celebrar, le tendió la mano con respeto, pero esta no hizo ademán de devolverle el gesto.

Asuna no dijo palabra y desapareció para sobrellevar sobre si su vergüenza. A partir de esa noche, no pudo evitar pensar en él, en la forma en la que sus ojos grises brillaron con pena cuando la derrotó. Pena hacia ella.

_'¡Arrggg, lo detesto con toda mi alma...!'_

_._

_._

_._

Lo más bochornoso fue quedarse dormida frente a él ¿en que estaba pensando cuando consintió tumbarse a su lado para dormir una siesta? ¡Una siesta!

Sin duda la muy responsable y sensata Asuna estaba rápidamente convirtiéndose en una mujer rebelde y despreocupada similar a...

_¡No...!_

Al parecer la influencia de ese espadachín negro (el que vale decir que era amado y odiado por igual) estaba notándose en ella, al punto que su forma de pensar estaba cambiando. Al menos ya no tenía pesadillas, podía darse el lujo de dormir la noche entera, y conforme el tiempo pasaba ya no se sentía tan malhumorada cada vez que tenían la junta de _clearers _y ambos jóvenes debían de verse las caras.

Cabe decir que ya no discutían tanto, y de ese tiempo a esta parte casi siempre estaban de acuerdo en lo que decidían hacer. Asuna se mostraba más abierta a la hora de cooperar y escuchar. Y parecía extrañamente amistosa, a la par que se volvía cada vez más fuerte y las responsabilidades dentro de su gremio caían una y otra vez sobre sus hombros. Pero a ella no le importaba.

Sin embargo si empezó a preocuparse cuando se dio cuenta que inconscientemente buscaba encontrarse con ese muchacho. Visualizaba su lista de amigos (en algún momento ambos consintieron en agregarse para mantenerse en contacto) y viendo donde se encontraba, buscaba cruzarse sutilmente con él para invitarlo a comer. Pero cuando las invitaciones se hicieron más frecuentes, y los encuentros pasaron a ser diarios, Asuna se dio cuenta de algo que nunca tomó en cuenta, ni nunca pensó que podría pasarle dentro de un juego.

Acaso... ¿se había enamorado de él?

_._

_._

_._

_'¿Porque? ¿Porque tenía que pasarme esto a mí...?'_

Asuna miró su menú abierto que le enseñaba su lista de amigos, y ahí estaban clavados sus ojos otra vez. En _su _nombre. En esas seis letras que parecían brillar en la oscuridad de su habitación y la atraían irremediablemente. Ya estaba cansada de buscar excusas para verlo, porque cada vez que lo hacía, el muchacho se negaba o alegaba que tenía ciertas cosas que hacer. Y ella volvía a insistir sin notar la indiferencia o el aburrimiento conque él la veía.

\- Realmente soy una tonta...- murmuró y sus ojos le ardieron en la penumbra -Por pensar que quizás él pueda sentir lo mismo que yo...

Cerró su menú y la oscuridad volvió a hacerse presente en su habitación. Se cubrió la cara con las sábanas y se giró de lado, en tanto las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo descendían por sus mejillas. ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué debía sentirse atraída por él al punto de negarse a si misma? ¿Al punto de caer casi en el ridículo con tal verlo? _Verlo _porque inconscientemente ansiaba saber de su humanidad, y tener un mínimo de su contacto...

\- Kirito kun me ve como una molestia...- su voz se quebró al pronunciar eso, y se acurrucó en el colchón abrazando sus rodillas en posición fetal -Basta ya Asuna, o él terminará odiándote.

Su corazón se oprimió cuando, luego de re-pensarlo demasiado, llegó a la conclusión que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse de ese espadachín. Y quizás, solo quizás, empezar a ponerle un poco de atención a los otros muchachos que morían porque ella les dedicara una sonrisa, o un poco de su tiempo de calidad.

_'Después de todo, un clavo saca otro clavo...'_

Suspiró, y con toda la conciencia que aún le quedaba, se prometió fervientemente que dejaría de insistir en algo que no era correspondido, y que a la larga pudiera hacerle daño.

\- Kirito kun me gustas...- no pudo evitar decir entre sueños.

_Demasiado._

* * *

_Nota:_

_Después de cuatro meses subo una actualización de este fic! Gomen :P_

_Y vengo con la historia que siempre quise escribir y que fue la que más horrible me quedó. Es que narrar a Asuna y su amor momentaneamente NO correspondido, duele mucho, porque no quedó como me a imaginé (quería mucho más drama, angst y llanto, llanto...) pero salió este extraño hibrido que no estuvo tan mal._

_En fin, gracias por leer!_

_Honey se vendrá en un par de semanas espero :)_

_Sumi Chan_


	5. Kirito II

_._

_~De amores no correspondidos~_

_._

* * *

_5)_

\- Ni que fuera mi madre...- el joven cerró el menú y se dedicó a degustar con aburrimiento la comida en su plato.

\- ¿Quien? - el hombre moreno a su lado lo miró con interrogación.

\- Ah, Asuna.

\- ¡¿La señorita Asuna?!

Lo miró con expresión asesina notando que varios curiosos los observaban de las mesas vecinas gracias a su exabrupto. Asintió a regañadientes -Acaba de enviarme un mensaje.

Aquello sin duda avivó los ánimos de su compañero -¿A ti?

\- Para invitarme a almorzar...- resopló -Ni que fuera mi madre para estar vigilando que coma mis veget... ¿que es tan gracioso Agil?

\- ¡Oh vamos Kirito! ¿Sabes la suerte que tienes? ¿Sabes cuántos quisieran estar en tu lugar...?- el nombrado le devolvió un gesto ceñudo -Oh bueno, ¿Le respondiste al menos?

\- ¿Quieres que me ponga a escribir un mensaje delante tuyo?

\- ¿No acabas de leerlo? Vamos respóndele, sé educado.

El muchacho soltó un suspiro y desplegando su menú, buscó el nombre de la subcomandante y empezó a redactar una esquela rápida.

_'Agradezco tu invitación, pero estoy con Agil actualmente...'_

No supo que más poner así que sin darle demasiadas vueltas le dio al botón de enviar. Se disponía a seguir degustando su comida cuando el timbre de una notificación le indicó la llegada de un mensaje. La rápida respuesta de la muchacha.

_'Está bien Kirito kun. Era una simple invitación de rutina. Transmitele mis saludos a Agil san'_

Kirito decidió no responder, e ignorando las miradas pícaras del grandote junto a si, se concentró en seguir degustando su almuerzo olvidando que aquella invitación era la cuarta en esa semana.

.

.

.

Un mes habia pasado tras la derrota al jefe del piso 58 y Kirito se encontraba en Algade recorriendo la feria, y conversando con los distintos artesanos que por todos los medios intentaban venderle sus productos. Era cerca del mediodía y su estómago rezongaba de hambre recordándole que no habia comido nada desde la noche anterior.

Suspirando se apartó de la ruta de los artesanos buscando aquel conocido restaurante donde a veces solía ir a comer con Agil. Pero tras dirigirse hasta alllí, algo llamó su atención desde el costado derecho de la calle: la visión de un largo cabello color mandarina que quedó prendado a sus irises, obligándole que volviera la mirada para ver mejor. Conocía una sola persona en ese mundo virtual con ese cabello tan llamativo.

Y al reconocerla, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que le nació a cuenta propia en sus labios. Asuna, la elegante subcomandante de _KOB _y la Idol más adorada de Aincrad. Estaba de espaldas a él y al parecer estaba regateando el precio a un vendedor de prendas, observaba la delicada yukata de color blanco con rosas rojas que tenía entre las manos, y estaba tan concentrada que nunca lo vio venir.

\- Yoo, Asuna -la saludó con animosidad golpeándole el hombro para que lo viera.

La sorpresa en esos ojos avellana fue inmensa, sin embargo la alegría fue rápidamente reemplazada por otra emoción: resignación.

\- Kirito kun, hola- le saludó con cierto cansancio, luego se volvió al vendedor que esperaba su veredicto -Está bien lo llevo, me convenció...- y así sin más abrió su menú e hizo la transacción monetaria correspondiente. Acto seguido guardó la nueva prenda en su inventario y volteó a mirarlo, ligeramente sorprendida de que todavía estuviera ahí.

\- No sabía que andabas por Algade- le comentó él.

\- Sí, aquí está el mercado más grande de Aincrad, y _siempre _solemos venir aquí a re abastecernos de pociones, y cristales...- le explicó con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿De veras?- preguntó con asombro -Yo vivo a unas cuadras, y... ¿porque no me avisaste que estabas por aquí? Justo iba a buscar un lugar para almorzar y...

\- Lo siento, fue una visita repentina- se excusó sacudiendo sus manos blancas frente a ella.

Kirito notó algo que le llamó mucho la atención: Asuna no estaba viéndole a los ojos, su mirada cristalina pasaba de él como si buscara algo más allá.

\- Asuna -la llamó para que lo vea, ella mantuvo sus ojos de infarto sobre su persona por solo unos pocos segundos -Me sorprende que no me hayas dicho que estabas aquí, siempre sueles avisarme cuando vienes a Algade.

\- Como te dije fue algo sorpresivo, y supongo que olvidé avisarte.

\- Como sea ¿me acompañas a almorzar? Conozco un buen lugar donde sirven unas porciones de ramen que...

\- Te lo agradezco mucho Kirito kun- se excusó haciendo una muy corta reverencia antes de enseñarle una sonrisa culposa -Pero...

\- Señorita Asuna- una nueva voz interrumpió el diálogo, y cuando Kirito se volvió con cierto recelo encontró a un alto joven rubio, que a juzgar por los colores de su ropa también era miembro de la importante guild a la que pertenecía la muchacha. Se plantó ante el espadachín y ella, y lo miró con cierto desdén -Ya tenemos todo lo que se nos ha encargado. Cuando desee podremos partir.

Asuna asintió, y dando unos pasos se acercó al recién llegado, luego se giró y con esa misma sonrisa culposa observó al estupefacto espadachín -Gracias por la invitación Kirito kun, será en otra oportunidad -hizo otra corta reverencia a modo de despedida y rompió a caminar hacia el frente.

El alto joven que la acompañaba volteó a mirarlo con fastidio, antes de alcanzar a su superiora. Y Kirito advirtió con irritación, como la mano del escolta rozaba apenas la grácil cintura de la pelirroja mientras caminaban hasta perderse dentro de la multitud.

.

.

.

Pasó otro mes y fue extraño porque apenas veía a esa muchacha que todos los días era noticia. Ya sea por algún logro que su guild hubo logrado o por un récord de velocidad que ella misma vencía. Los periódicos de Aincrad estaban muy al pendiente de su paradero, y su fama era realmente popular ya sea por su belleza e ingenio.

Kirito apenas y la hubo cruzado en ese tiempo. Lo cual era extraño considerando que dos meses atrás a esta parte sabía de ella a diario. Claro, Asuna siempre le mandaba un mensaje; ya sea para entrenar juntos, comer, pedir uno que otro consejo sobre skills y habilidades, o simplemente para saludarle y saber como iba su día, la jovencita estaba siempre presente en su rutina.

Pero desde aquella vez que almorzara con Agil, y luego de encontrarsela casualmente cerca de su hogar, no habia vuelto a saber de ella. Siendo coronado por su silencio. Por razones propias no habia participado de la limpieza del último piso, ocupado como estaba en maximizar el extraño skill que apareció en sus hablidades tiempo atrás, él mismo se perdió del grupo delantero por tiempo indefinido. Lo cual era medianamente entendible que la relación de compañerismo entre ambos se perdiera un poco.

Kirito, también conocido como el _Beater _y El Espadachín Negro, se encontraba ahora parado en el medio de la plaza del piso 48. Habia oído por medio de Argo the Rat, que allí se encontraba uno de los mejores restaurantes de comida casera, aunque dudaba que ésta rimara con los deliciosos sandwiches que solía hacer Asuna. Hablando de ella, el mapa le indicaba que también se encontraba en ese lugar (por supuesto no estaba en ese piso siguiendo el paradero de la hermosa subcomandante) estaba allí por completa casualidad.

Se quedó allí en el medio de la plaza decidiendo que hacer. ¿Porque esa tonta inquietud en su pecho al ver que Asuna también se encontraba allí? ¿Que significaba eso? Molesto consigo se despeinó el cabello, y sin más se encaminó hacia el colorido lugar que le hubo recomendado la informante.

Una vez alli solicitó al NPC que lo atendió una mesa solitaria. Estaba ojeando el menú viendo que escoger cuando escuchó una especie de conmoción a su alrededor. Miró por sobre su hombro para ver que ocurría y a contraluz advirtió la fascinante silueta de aquel hermoso destello veloz, que parecía inundar el recinto con su luz. Y él se quedó lastimosamente mudo al verla, como si la vitalidad misma se hubiera evaporado de su sistema.

Atrás de Asuna, kirito distinguió la alegre fisonomia de Liz. Ambas entraron al lugar sin verlo y eligieron una mesa lejos de la suya.

Él debatió consigo si ir a presentarse o no. Sobretodo porque a Liz la veía más de lo que veía a esa pelirroja que en ese momento le daba la espalda. ¿Cuanto habia pasado desde que descubrió que ambas se conocían? Casi tres meses desde que la alborotada herrera le forjara **Dark Repulser**, y le dijera esas palabras que todavia luchaba por entender.

_'Dile a Asuna lo que me has dicho a mí...'_

¿Decirle qué?

Kirito suspiró con resignación y le hizo una seña al NPC que lo atendía diciéndole que esperara un poco. Se puso de pie y se acercó al par de jóvenes, notando como el semblante pecoso de la pelirosada se iluminaba al reconocerlo.

\- ¡Kirito!

\- Hey Liz... - les saludó advirtiendo con extrañeza como los delgados hombros de la subcomandante se tensionaron al oírle.

Se giró a saludarle aunque el joven se percató de la sonrisa resignada y sorpresiva con que lo recibió.

\- Kirito kun, hola...

\- Asuna, que tal.

\- ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotras? Podemos compartir la cuenta...

\- ¡Liz! - la interrumpió con cierta urgencia -Seguramente él tiene algo importante que hacer...

\- En realidad solo vine a almorzar.

\- ¿Lo ves Asuna? Comparte la mesa con nosotras -le instó la herrera con una gran sonrisa.

Kirito le hizo una seña al NPC y le indicó que compartiría la mesa con las dos muchachas y que le enviaran su plato a la nueva ubicación.

Cuando volvió donde las chicas estaban alcanzó a ver que Asuna le recriminaba a Liz algo a juzgar por su expresión molesta y furica, pero no pensaba decirle que ocurría. La pelirosada al contrario, estaba muy alegre y satisfecha, y le recibió con una mueca muy despreocupada.

\- Ven, siéntate aquí.

Obviamente estaba ofreciéndole el lugar contiguo al de Asuna quien tenía una mueca indescifrable e indiferente en su pálido rostro.

Se sentó en el lugar designado y los tres empezaron a comer presos de un silencio, que a intervalos era roto por Liz y sus divertidos comentarios que él respondía con animosidad. Asuna a su lado se mantenía en silencio y apenas comía.

La pelirroja se sentía incómoda, y él en cierta forma también se sentía inquieto, y realmente no entendía porque.

De pronto Kirito advirtió que sus ojos seguían la forma en la que se estaba acomodando el cabello anaranjado que con la luz que entraba del costado se asemejaba al color de la aurora, ubicándolo detrás de su oído pues al parecer le molestaba al comer, y la mirada de ambos se encontró por varios segundos en el medio de ese bullicio, con Liz parloteando sin cesar. Pero Asuna rompió el contacto nerviosa, cuando al parecer un mensaje apareció en su visor. Se apresuró a abrirlo y a teclear una rápida respuesta tras leerlo.

-¿Que pasa? -aventuró Liz.

\- Apolo viene por mí.

\- ¿Porqué? -protestó la herrera visiblemente de mal humor.

Si las miradas mataran, de seguro Liz se encontraria muerta al ras de la mesa, tras la forma en la que Asuna estaba viéndola.

\- Ese chico no... Mejor cierro la boca porque terminaré peleando contigo.

\- Sí es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

\- ¿Quien es Apolo? -preguntó él antes de siquiera pensarlo.

\- Mi escolta.

-¿Tienes una escolta?

\- El comandante dice que ya no puedo andar sola sin protección.

Kirito iba a añadir algo más, cuando la silueta del joven rubio que hubo visto aquella vez en la feria se hizo presente en el lugar. Se acercó a ellos a paso diligente.

\- Señorita Asuna me han enviado por usted- dijo tras hacer una rápida y gallarda reverencia.

\- Lo sé...

Kirito tragó con dificultad aquel bocado cuando la mano del escolta se extendió para ella frente a sus ojos. La que Asuna tomó con normalidad y nunca soltó a pesar de hallarse ya a su lado.

\- ¿Entonces te vas y nos dejas así?- agregó Liz frunciendo los labios en un puchero.

La subcomandante se encogió de hombros -Gajes del oficio. Disfruten su almuerzo. Liz, Kirito, hasta luego- inclinó la cabeza en ese gesto suyo tan familiar, y el nombrado no pudo evitar mirar como el cabello anaranjado caía hacia abajo ante la acción y tuvo el estúpido impulso de tocarlo.

\- Adiós -se sorprendió a si mismo al responder apretando los puños como si tuviera terror de llevar a cabo su extraño pensamiento.

\- Diablos...- Liz arrojó el plato lejos de ella y se cruzó de brazos visiblemente con muy mala cara.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó aturdido el joven, también sintiendo que se habia quedado sin apetito.

\- No hablaste con ella ¿verdad?

\- ¿Con quien?

\- ¡Sabes muy bien a quien me refiero Kirito!

\- No entiendo sobre _qué_ tendría que hablar con Asuna.

\- ¿Aún no te das cuenta, no?

\- ¿De qué?

Liz infló las mejillas y parecía a punto de explotar y gritarle algo, pero al segundo siguiente dejó escapar un suspiro, y simplemente movió la cabeza con resignación.

\- Olvídalo.

.

.

.

Kirito se encontraba recostado bajo la sombra de aquel álamo, que lo resguardaba del cálido sol del verano. Ultimamente buscaba mucho lugares como aquel para descansar. Estaba abusando de su tiempo de recreo, lo sabía. Buscaba cualquier excusa durante su entrenamiento para aislarse y pensar. ¿Que pensaba? Nada concreto en verdad. Se sentía raro consigo y hacía cosas inexplicables como tomar siestas cuando debería estar entrenando, releer viejos mensajes de Asuna, o pasear más de la cuenta por el mercado de Algade con la absurda esperanza de encontrársela (lo cual volvió a pasar varias veces, y como otras tantas ella se negó a acompañarle cuando él despreocupadamente la invitaba a almorzar) pensaba mucho en la subcomandante; repasando cuanto su caracter había cambiado tras su primer encuentro. Pasando de intratable, soberbia y odiosa, a ser amistosa, gran cocinera, tímida y dueña de los ojos más hermosos que hubo visto en su vida...

¿En verdad él habia pensado eso?

Se dio un golpe seco en la frente y se serenó diciéndose que esos pensamientos estaban allí porque ella era la primera chica con la que mantenía un lazo de amistad además de su hermana. Y Sachi por supuesto, aunque ésta había desaparecido antes que descubriera que tipo de sentimientos los ataban.

Con Asuna era diferente. Todo alrededor de ella era diferente; caótico, extremadamente violento y apasionado, aunque su timidez e ingenuidad otorgaba el condimento dulce y femenino a su avasallante personalidad. Ella desbordaba todo aunque no quisiera, llamaba la atención de cuanto la rodeaba, era el sol que daba vida a quienes se encontraban cerca...

_O eso era lo que decían sus apasionados fanboys..._

Luego de su charla con Liz la habia visto menos aún. Coincidieron en un par de juntas de Clearers, pero los grupos los mantenían lejos de encontrarse como si fuera adrede que las batallas persistieron en alejarlos.

Cuando Kirito intentaba acercarse a ella, como la pelirroja lo hiciera tres o cuatro meses atrás, Asuna siempre tenía algo que hacer, o aparecía ese lindo y agrio escolta rubio que la seguía a sol y sombra como si fueran algo más que solo princesa y guardaespaldas...

.

.

.

La esperó a la salida del calabozo, recostado contra la pared. Sabía que ella confiaría en que él había desaparecido y por ende saldría despreocupada, confiada de no encontraselo. Asuna lo evitaba. No habia que ser un genio para descubrirlo (pese a que al espadachín le costó casi cinco meses darse cuenta de ello) Pero bueno, en cuestión de relaciones interpersonales era algo lento y corto de palabras.

¿Cómo olvidar el momento en que aquel cabello anaranjado pasó delante de sus ojos bloqueando el sol como una visión gloriosa? Nunca le pareció tan bella como en aquel instante mientras caminaba de él, sin haberlo visto, y la contrafalda de su uniforme se contoneaba con el viento enmarcando su anatomía.

Y Kirito se detestó por notar todos esos detalles que lo volvían loco y lo llenaban de malhumor porque no entendía, ¿porque ahora debía advertir ese tipo de cosas que antes nunca consideró?; sus labios color cereza tan turgentes y apetecibles, su cabello flameando en todas las direcciones como una bandera orgulla, sus manos pequeñas y fuertes a la vez que empuñaban su estoque con belleza y maestría, su cuerpo delgado, etéreo, guardando un misterio que internamente deseaba descubrir...

Casi que voló los pasos que lo separaban de ella y la alcanzó tomando su brazo con más violencia de la que se hubo establecido en primer lugar. Los ojos de Asuna se abrieron de obvio espanto al reconocerlo.

\- ¿K-Kirito kun...?- jadeó sorprendida al ver la expresión tormentosa de sus ojos grises que en ese momento parecía negros.

\- ¿Porque diablos me evitas?-le rugió sin pensar.

\- ¿Eh...? Kirito kun estás equivocad...

\- ¡No te atrevas a negarlo! -exclamó dándose cuenta que no la había soltado ni pensaba hacerlo, antes de pensarlo usó su otra mano y la encerró contra una de las enormes rocas que poblaban la entrada al calabozo del piso 72, ocultándolos de la vista del resto de la guild que oportunamente habia desaparecido. La inmovilizó con su cuerpo casi sin darse cuenta.

\- Es que no sé de que hablas...- y se mordió el labio.

Y Kirito deseó que no lo hubiera hecho, porque la ansiedad desbordante nació de lo profundo de su estómago al ver aquel pequeño gesto. Teniendo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no corresponder a esa invitación y degustar esa boca que estaba enloqueciéndole.

Entonces la soltó así tan rápido como la hubo agarrado, y se alejó varios pasos para imponerse control. Asuna lo veía sorprendida y por fin algo sonrojada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó con suavidad y acercándose.

La miró por sobre su hombro mientras fruncía los labios con frustración. ¿Porque ella debía verse tan bella, fresca y despreocupada, cuando él era un manojo completo de nervios?

\- Nada Asuna, no lo entenderías.

\- ¿Estas seguro?

\- Mejor te acompaño al pueblo, tu escolta debe estar desesperado de saber dónde estás -le dijo soltando un suspiro. Sin embargo Asuna no se movió, sus ojos color miel parecieron abrirse por un instante a la par que sus mejillas volvían a encenderse. Luego de unos segundos en que lo miró fijamente, rompió a caminar haciendo muy obvio que le guardaba el lugar a su lado para que emprendieran el camino a la par.

Kirito la miraba de soslayo mientras atravesaban el bosque y se preguntaba que había cambiado en ella para aceptarlo a modo de guardaespaldas mientras se dirigían a la zona segura.

Él por supuesto no sabía que hacer con tantos sentimientos encontrados y reconocidos. Algo que nunca pensó que habría de experimentar en ese mundo virtual le había ocurrido de la noche a la mañana...

¿De la noche a la mañana? No, esos sentimientos se habían tomado su tiempo para germinar y crecer en las profundidades de ese ermitaño espadachín. Y ahora veía a la causante de sus desdichas caminando gentilmente a su lado en pleno silencio. Pero era un silencio calmo, y hasta natural y amistoso.

\- Asuna -la llamó con voz grave. Ella lo miró con curiosidad enarcando graciosamente una ceja -¿Almuerzas conmigo?

Y contuvo el aire casi sin darse cuenta hasta que ella le sonrió, con ese adorable rubor en sus mejillas, y desviando la vista con timidez, le contestó.

\- Sí.

* * *

_Nota:_

_Bueno, ayer leí el fic de Sakura Zala y me quedé con las ganas de leer algo de Kirito y Asuna en el viejo Aincrad (temporada que amo) Y como me acordaba que tenía la idea para este capítulo dando vueltas en mi cabeza, estuve tarde ayer en la noche y hoy cuando me agarraba la inspiración escribiendo a intervalos desde mi móvil (mi pc decidio hacer huelga y joderme las vacaciones de Invierno la muy mal nacida) Así que tocará hacer todo desde el celu como meses atrás._

_En fin, pido perdón por los manotazos de ahogado a lo largo de esta entrega, creanme que la inestabilidad de Kirito se me hizo dificil de manejar por momentos... _

_Gracias por leer y comentarios?_

_La proxima entrega, seguro será la de Liz._

_Nos leemos pronto espero T.T_

_Sumi Chan_

_~Musica que escuché para inspirarme: Yume no Tsubasa OST Tsubasa Chronicle -Arigatou Sakura Zala has sido mi fuente de inspiración :)_


End file.
